Cycle
Jason Matthews, known publicly as Cycle, is a member of the Santa Lucia Wards. Personality Arrogant and self congratulating, Cycle enjoys the superhero lifestyle. Ever the showman, Cycle loves being the center of attention, in both his civilian and parahuman life. Cycle sees himself as the brave hero, swooping in to save the day at the last moment. Unlike his teammates on the Wards who joined to better the Santa Lucia and the lives of her people, Cycle joined to find personal glory and better the lives of himself. Relationships Mikel "Mikey" Volkov Jason's relationship with Mikel is very one sided. He sees him as a friend and possible ally, much to Mikel's annoyance. Dawnfire Jason knew Dawnfire's civilian well before he met her in the Wards. Constantly at odds with each other, Dawnfire hated his lackadaisical attitude towards life. After he joined the Wards, they begrudgingly tolerated each other. Appearance Jason is a tall, brown haired young man. As Cycle, he wears a lightning blue, long sleeve, skin tight shirt that ends in finger-less gloves. He also wears black, tight leather pants and matching combat boots. A rough leather jacket is slung over his shoulders with a haphazardly drawn face on the back. His upper face is covered by dark lensed ski goggles. Like many of the other Ward's suits, Cycles costume is made of a special Kevlar weave that is resistant to stabbing and, to some extent, bullets. Abilities and Powers Jason is able to briefly glimpse into possible futures and then pull him self to any perceivable possibilities. Precognition Jason's precognition is the result of him being able to glimpse every possible combination of choices he could make in the next minute and how these choices might effect others. These choices are viewed as vague, ghostly blue images constantly being superimposed over his immediate environment. While in combat, these futures sometimes are injured or killed, allowing him enough time to stop that possibility from happening. If he concentrates he can pick a specific possibility and run with it, allowing for more precise observation of a possible future. He can still only glimpse, at most, about a minute into the future, he can hear, feel, smell and even taste during this time. While in this state, time passes slower for him. Every ten seconds of him perceiving a possible future takes about one second in the present. When peering into the future this way, the world is tinged blue and is slightly blurry. Teleportation The rest of his powers piggy-back off of his ability to glimpse possible futures, namely his teleportation. He is able to "pull" himself to any one of his possibilities, effectively teleporting himself. His position changes to match the possibility he picked, giving him a rather erratic and jumpy fighting style as he dodges attacks and traverses the battlefield. He is unable to pull himself to a location he would not be able to with normal movement. This also makes it so he cannot "double up" his teleportations, capping him at a soft distance of five-hundred feet. Duplication Jason's most flashy power is the ability to diverge his himself in two equally likely possibles, allowing him to duplicate himself. This duplicate "steps out" of Jason in a crisp line of blue light. The two are indistinguishable from each other, even duplicating injuries and clothing. While duplicated this way, Jason has two sensory inputs and is capable of processing information from both bodies. Jason can only have one copy at a time and can only make a new one if he merges back together or one of them is killed. He suffers no adverse effects from one dying, except for the appropriate amount of pain dying caused. When he merges back together, he can choose which double remains allowing for him to be partially near death one moment and in near perfect health the next. When close to an opponent, he is able to momentarily manifest dozens of his arms or legs from several possible angles. This allows for barrages of punches and kicks or several hands parrying an enemy attack. History The son of upper middle class parents, Jason was the youngest in a large family of six children. Learning independence at a young age, Jason sought acceptance and validity. He found this at school, loving every chance to be the center of attention. When her turned twelve, his parents divorced leaving him to live alone with his father who began to spiral into depression an alcoholism. Seeing less of his father and even less of his mother and other family, for the next five years, Jason took care of himself. His father began treating him poorly, even abusively. Jason triggered at seventeen, after coming home one night during a particularly bad night for his father. More drunk than usual, he began to shout at Jason who tried to calm him down. After being hit by a bottle, Jason stormed out of the house and into the night before being hit by a car that put him into a two week long coma. After a few months of learning to use his powers, he went out into the night under the guise "Mr. Inbetween". This stint as a vigilante lasted barely a week before he was approached by the Santa Lucia Wards and agreed to join. Trivia * The name Cycle refers to his ability to cycle himself when a duplicate dies. As of right now, he has "died" over seven times. * Jason has created a fictional villain team he calls "The Fearsome Foursome" that he occasionally references. Category:Parahuman Category:Hero Category:Parahumans